Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment technique for the body's thermal ablation, and more particularly to a method for treating the lower extremity varicose vein combined ultrasonic wave and microwave.
Description of Related Arts
In the medical vascular surgery field, the lower extremity varicose vein is also called as the lower extremity vein insufficiency, and is a common seen and frequently occurring disease with high incidence. Its main clinical manifestations are soreness, numbness, itching, sense of heaviness and tiredness from the affected limb. While the patient standing, the superficial vein of the affected limb swells, expands, detours and even curls into a group. The severe patient will be complicated with thrombophlebitis; and the pigmentation, atrophy, eczema, ulcer, acute hemorrhage and so on will occur on the skin of the affected limb. It mainly results from venous valve insufficiency, weak venous wall, continuously increased intravenous pressure and so on, in such a manner that the flood reversely flows towards the lower extremity distal direction, so that the superficial vein is varicose. Classified from anatomy, the lower extremity venous system is made up of the superficial venous system, the deep venous system and the perforating venous system. The venous valve insufficiency, the weak venous wall and the continuously increased intravenous pressure are likely pathogenic, which results in pathological changes and clinical manifestations. This disease mostly occurs in the person engaging in the long standing long squatting work, and the person with high-intensity physical activity. Pregnancy, chronic cough, long-term constipation and so on can cause the continuously increased intravenous pressure, so that the vein has the varicose symptom. Furthermore, approximately 70% of patients with the disease have the genetic predisposition. The concrete manifestations are that the lower extremity meanderingly expands, the superficial varicose vein is tortuously earthworm-like, and the symptom of the leg is more significant than that of the thigh, more obvious while standing, and reduced or disappeared after raising the leg. Simultaneously, the affected extremity has the soreness, pain, numbness and other abnormal sensations. At the early period, the affected extremity has discomfortable soreness and heavy hypodynamia, is significant while standing, and is reduced while walking, lying supine or lifting the limb, or even has the pain. At the late period, due to congestion, skin nutrition disorders, so that the skin of the leg atrophying, desquamating, itching, and pigmentation, the skin subcutaneous tissue induration, thrombus, phlebitis, eczema, and chronic ulcer (commonly known as “old rotten feet”) occur. It is possible for the dermal chronic ulcer to be cancerous.
Currently, the traditionally Chinese treatment method is the surgical treatment using surgery, which has been nearly a hundred years of history, and mainly includes large (small) saphenous venous high ligation, communicating branch ligation, large (small) saphenous and varicose vein stripping surgery. It mainly includes three steps of: highly ligating the large (small) saphenous vein, stripping the varicose vein and ligating, cutting off the perforating vein. Due to large traumas, a lot of pain, slow recovery, longer hospitalization, postoperative skin scar, great risk of infection, greater surgical risk and other shortcomings, this method is not easy to be accepted by the patient. In recent years, the surgery treatment has been gradually replaced by the minimally invasive surgical treatment. The popular minimally invasive surgeries at home and abroad are mainly: Transilluminated Powered Phlebectomy (TIPP), Endo Venous Laser Treatment (EVLT), Endovenous radiofrequency closure technique and Subfascial Endoscopic Perforator Surgery, SEPS). The shortcomings of the existing minimally invasive surgery are mainly: 1. due to different physical energy, the lesion vessel can not be firmly closed, thereby it is relatively easy to relapse and develop thrombosis; 2. limited indications, which is adapted for mild illness and can not simultaneously treat the leg ulcer caused by the perforating venous insufficiency; 3. complicated operation; 4. the laser machine is just a single machine without timely monitoring of color Doppler ultrasound, the treatment is more blind, and the effect can not be immediately inspected; 5. more expensive equipment.